The Misadvetures of a Former Ninja's Companions
by AeroZalen
Summary: Basically, this is a companion story to my Sinnoh's Shadow Fox, with numerous little adventure is similar style to Pikachu's Adventures. I do these about every five chapters, so don't expect updates to often. Also, I'll upload the chapters as both this story and Sinnoh's Shadow Fox chapters.


**I'm back, with the results of the poll, the winner is Cynthia, by quite a significant margin. So, now I just have to figure some things out since romance may be a bit difficult to work with, actually, I have an idea that you'll have to wait until the meeting to hear. Now then, my next order of business is trying to figure out how to get to Snowpoint City, I already have a somewhat plan, but well, it needs work. Also, to that guy that reported to me last chapter that Lickitung learns Ancient Power at level 33 and evolves into Lickylicky, what was your point, just wondering since I was a bit confused by the review? One last thing before we start, I mentioned last chapter that all of Z's Pokémon have a correlation to his friends, that was a slight exaggeration, but maybe you can see what I mean. I reviewer asked me to write a list of it, well, doing that would reveal some of his Pokémon later on, but at the end of this chapter, I'll write what I can.**

**Undecided**

"I'm going to miss you, come back soon. I don't want to loose you so soon after finally finding you again!" Silver yowled to her sibling as the sun began to set. Z and Zoey had arrived almost a week ago today, and after a brief run through the thick underbrush, Z had managed to lead her and Glameow to Silver's home, a small carved out tree with multiple levels, a nearby spring, and all other necessities for a young Glameow.

"I'll miss you too, but just think, maybe you can go with Z, you know, come on an adventure too?" Glameow questioned softly as it struggled to keep a level tone, its normally bright eyes dotted with tears as Glameow tried to say goodbye to Silver.

"No, I've had enough adventure to last my four of my nine lives, thank you, and besides, Z wouldn't want me on his team, he'd be worried sick trying to keep me safe, just like a momma Glameow." Silver said, while Glameow nodded in agreement, just from the short time it had met Z, the young male seemed to be a wonderful owner, if a touch overprotective, and that was with newcomers and what she deemed herself, 'His Strongest'.

"True, but I don't want you to sit around and become lonely, make some friends, get a mate, conquer a town, live a little why don't cha'?" Glameow said back as the pair walked back to the designated meeting place, a nearby cave which protected them from the weather.

Silver looked away, her whiskers twitching as she tried not to meet her sibling's face. Gathering up her courage, she mumbled, "Who said I hadn't?"

Glameow paused for a second, only its tail twitching before it whirled on its back paws, shoving its face right into Silver's. "What, why haven't I heard about this until now, my little sister, the social Mothim!" Glameow exclaimed, only causing Silver's cheeks to grow even redder.

"Maybe because I didn't want you to know, or is some privacy too far above your furry head?" Silver retorted, turning away in mock indignation, calmly batting a paw at Glameow, who took the bait and pounced, the two Catty Pokémon rolling around in the dirt as they tussled just like old times.

The play fight went on for five more minutes until a cold voice stopped them dead, "You two pussies having fun?" The voice seemed an octave too low, yet strangely familiar as both turned slowly to locate the speaker. It was lucky that both cats were decently trained, as a heavy weight tried to land on them, leaping from a branch of a tree as both Pokémon rolled over, facing the threat, a massive Purugly.

"Hello, Tubby! You got any good meals lately, because you sure look like it!" Silver snarled at the fat cat, its obese body a stark contrast to the lean and lithe bodies of Glameow and Silver, Purugly's pre-evolution.

"Why you little, I'll show you! BODY SLAM!" Tubby shouted as he jumped up, aiming to crush one of the two siblings under his heavier body. Glameow's senses were honed in battle, so it managed to roll to the side to dodge; however, Silver was not so fortunate and jumped to the side, tripping over her tail.

Tubby capitalized on this as he leapt on the smaller cat, using Bite on her tail and dragging her away with speed that belayed his large and flabby form. Glameow tried to chase him, only for Tubby to use Double Team and flee into the forest in multiple directions.

Unable to help Silver, Glameow ran off to the camp, where Z and Zoey were not to be found. _Most likely in Twinleaf, I swear, just when you need a human most, they go off and do something like this! Huh, maybe Shadow or Blaze will help; Tuffy doesn't seem like the type to run off on a tangent to help a random Pokémon._ Glameow thought as it found the Dark type sleeping, which was par for the course.

"Shadow, I need your help. Some Purugly named Tubby, got Silver and dragged her away; we need to scour the forest to find her!" Glameow said urgently, causing the black fox to slightly open her eyes.

"Tubby huh, you'd think he learned his lesson after getting the oversized stuffing knocked out of him the first time, you don't need me to beat him, take Blaze, or maybe Tuffy, either one should be enough." Shadow exclaimed as she rolled over, closing her eyes again.

"Dang it, come on Shadow, this isn't the time to be taking a nap, Silver may be fighting for her very survival right this moment. Stop being lazy and COME ON!" Glameow yowled; bring both Tuffy and Blaze to her side.

Shadow rolled back over, her cold eyes lacking their usual cheerfulness as she retorted with an equally cold tone, "I'm not lazy, I just don't want to fight a fight that bores me, it's too troublesome, I've done the same battle at least 30 times already in the past months, and never lost, I only fight to have a challenge, after the first 15 times, unless you impress me, I won't fight you. Besides, if anything, Silver won't be fighting, at least not for her survival, Tubby is a bully, but he only does it to protect himself."

Shadow pushed herself up into a sitting position, yawning before continuing her story, "Tubby used to be a magnificent Glameow, with a perfect battle record. He could've had any female Glameow he wanted, and knew it too, and then he met Prissy. Prissy was the epitome of a Contest Pokémon, with ribbons covering every inch of her fur, Tubby thought she was beautiful despite her despising battles since they 'messed up her fur'. Nonetheless, Tubby courted her, and they were set to be mates, that is, until a rival Purugly came along."

"It was a long, arduous battle, and one that Prissy warned him to not get into, but Tubby loved her, and wanted any rivals to know that she was his, and he wouldn't stand for any competition. So, he fought the Purugly, and won, but the hard fighting made him evolve, and Prissy lost interest in him because he was no longer sleek and shiny, instead, she thought he was a muscle-bound fighter with a weight problem, so she left him. Ever since, he's hated Glameow with a passion, females in particular, which is why he fights them. Much like the rival in love, he fights for his claims, because either the Glameow will accept him, or they'll fight and win, and most likely evolve. He thinks that if they look like him, they'll understand his problem, in a sense, fighting is his form of the mating ritual." Shadow concluded as Glameow looked on in fear for its sister.

"So, you're telling me that, he'll force her to evolve, just so he won't be so lonely? What a despicable Pokémon, he brings shame to our species!" Glameow snarled as she turned to race into the forest, only to be frozen by Shadow's next words.

"Silver doesn't think so, she feels sorry for him, in fact, she has told me she admires him, to a degree. He is willing to be rejected so much, just to find love. You probably aren't quite old enough to enter your mating cycle, are you Glam. Silver however, was born 5 months before you, and has already entered her's. She knows the pain of being mate less, I myself don't know the pain of it, and unless I evolve, it will be quite a while until I do. But, in her words, 'Loving a Pokémon that refuses to mate with you, is like being left by your trainer, like a message that says, 'I don't want you because you aren't good enough.''"

At this, Shadow looked at Blaze, who turned away his tail hiding the red tinge to his cheeks.

"Of all the Pokémon that are dejected in this forest, Tubby probably does the best with dealing with it. That's why Silver is rude to him, he would break down if he was pitied, he wants to be seen as a stronger fighter, a protective mate, ironically, Silver is one of the only Glameow around here, all the others ran away from Tubby, and Silver's ideal mate is willing to share his burden with her, after all, that is what a mate is for." Shadow mumbled as Glameow tried to work through this.

"So, what you're telling me is, my sister has a crush on the local bully who is just a big softy looking for someone to love him." Glameow asked, facing away from the group as it contemplated going after its sister. It almost immediately discarded this idea as it didn't know where Tubby called home or even if Silver would appreciate the gesture.

"See, I knew you could get it, now then, on to the real meat of the subject. While Tubby may be justified, that doesn't justify his actions, forcing another Pokémon to evolve is considered one of the higher sins of Poké. Still, as I said, I've dealt with this problem for long enough, so if you want to save your sister, I suggest you get moving soon." Shadow said, laying back down and resuming her nap.

"Regardless, I can't just sit around do twiddle my paws, tell me where Tubby's home is, I'll go alone." Glameow announced waking Shadow once again. The Zorua turned over, her eyes lacking any show of emotion.

"Fine, about 500 feet to the left, over the river, and in the cave on the right. Now then, don't wake me up again, or else your sister will be the least of your worries." Shadow commented rolling back over as Glameow nodded, running off with Tuffy right behind it. Blaze paused for a second, looking at Shadow with fiery anger, and disappointment?

"I don't know what I saw in you, you are lazy, and you won't even get up to help a friend rescue another friend!" Blaze snorted before turning back and racing after Tuffy and Glameow, his tail swishing from side to side.

"Ughh, now I have a guilty conscious, oh fine, I'll go help." Shadow said, rolling over, catching Z's hat with her tail, and rising, then sprinting after the trio, leaving a small dust cloud behind. "So troublesome." Shadow added as she disappeared into the shadows of the forest, the hat settling on her head as he ears poked through precut holes.

Meanwhile, Tubby dropped Silver on the cold, rocky floor, the smaller cat letting loose a cry in pain as she landed wrong on her leg.

"Ouch, you big brute, why'd you drop me? A lady doesn't appreciate being dropped!" Silver said, her face showing rage before her eyes shut in contentment; she purred, Tubby's tongue cleaning the wound.

"You are anything but a lady, I assure you. But, did we really have to use that ruse to get together, I mean, maybe if you had told Glameow…" Tubby trailed off, turning away shyly.

"And tell Glameow what? If Glameow earned that I was mating with a bully, I would never hear the end of it, nope, it's better this way, it feels more forbidden, and you know how I am with forbidden things." Silver said; an evil smile on her face as Tubby blushed. The two turned to each other, touching noses, before they heard a loud cry outside.

"Let her go, you big brute!" It was Glameow's voice, surprising them. How had Glameow found them? … Shadow.

"I'll take care of Glameow; you just sit there and look pretty." Tubby said, already walking towards the entrance. "Which shouldn't be too hard for you?" He added, eliciting a loud purr and amusement.

Glameow opened its mouth again to yowl another challenge when Tubby appeared in the entrance. Glameow let loose a fearsome snarl, which Tubby seemed to simply shrug off.

"Really, you again, I thought I would've scared you away, puny Glameow." Tubby retorted, adopting his tough exterior.

"Never, I couldn't let you get away with this injustice of forcing Pokémon to evolve just to settle your heathen lust! My friends agree with me, and through us, justice will be served this day." Glameow yowled, Blaze fist pumping the air, Tuffy's tongue hanging limply from his mouth, a line of saliva connecting it to the ground.

"Fine, stronger Pokémon than you have tried and failed to breach this fortress, so come at me, and prepare to lose." Tubby shouted back, his eyes squinted in anger as he opened his mouth, calling out an attack, "Quick Attack!" The fat cat flew at the trio, bowling them over like nine-pins.

Meeting a tree, he used his speed to back flip into the air, plummeting to the ground in a brutal Body Slam, barely missing a recovering Blaze, who let loose a stream of flames which Tubby swatted away with his tail. Retaliating, Tubby used Double Team and charged blaze, using Bite on Tuffy's tongue as it swept into his vision, Glameow using Iron Tail to take out three copies as Tubby barreled into the monkey, throwing him back into the river.

Seeing Tuffy charging up a Thunderbolt, Tubby wrapped his tail around Blaze's neck, throwing him in the way of the attack as lightning danced around his body, the water only making it worse as he fell to the ground with swirls in his eyes.

"One down, two to go, now I need to finish this before monkey boy over here gets his brain unscrambled." Tubby said, disappearing in another Quick Attack, ramming Tuffy's stomach, bouncing off with much of a scratch.

Reacting quickly despite his large size, Tuffy uppercut Tubby with a Brick Break, Glameow meeting him in midair, knocking him to the ground with an Iron Tail to the head, followed by a Fury Swipes to his backside; his body hitting the ground hard enough to leave a small crater.

Landing with a natural grace, Glameow aimed another Iron Tail at Tubby, only for the Purugly to knock it away with a swish of his tail. Intertwining his tail with Glameow's, he swung the Catty Pokémon to the side, hurling it into Tuffy, Iron Tail barely deactivated in time as Glameow bounced off, straight at Tubby, who met it with a Quick Attack, leaving one painful headache as Glameow stumbled around, collapsing on top of Blaze.

"Well, I guess its just you and me, huh Fatso?" Tubby taunted, his barbed comment getting to Tuffy who charged the cat, once again with speed contrary to his great size. However, while he was fast, so was Tubby, who rocketed away with a Quick Attack, slamming into the downed Blaze and Glameow, who went flying, Tuffy catching them on his tongue.

"Dome ca' me hat!" Tuffy shouted, his tongue impeding his speech patterns as Tubby snickered, heaving his body into the air to Body Slam Tuffy's outstretched tongue, once again sending Glameow and Blaze skyward.

Crashing into the ground, Blaze and Glameow awoke, their breathes coming hot and heavy as they stood, Tuffy looking better bit also showing the signs of battle. Tubby, however, looked ready to keep going, his face set in a happy expression.

"Ready to keep going, 'cause I ain't even got serious yet." Tubby said, gritting his teeth as a sharp lance of pain exploded from his back leg. Seeing the trio set them back up in a battle stance, he exhaled, readying himself for another round of fighting.

Charging forward in another Quick Attack, Tuffy swept the other two to the side, himself spinning to the side to dodge as Tubby ran past, unable to slow down as he crashed into the rock wall.

"Ready, lets combine our attacks and hope for the best." Blaze suggested the other two agreeing.

"Okay, I'll start it off, Ancient Power!" Tuffy shouted, a greenish yellow ball appearing at the tip of his tongue, launching it at Glameow, who knocked it at Blaze with an Iron Tail, Blaze finishing it off with a Flamethrower to engulfed the ball, shooting it above Tubby's head, right into an over hang over the cave as the rocks began collapsing, throwing the fat cat across the clearing, just as Silver exited the cave.

"Crap!" Tubby shouted, charging headlong at Silver. Glameow also saw its sister about to be crushed, charging at her. However, despite Glameow's closer proximity, and his pains and wounds, Tubby still began outstripping the younger Pokémon, reaching Silver and hurling her back into the clearing as the rocks fell on him, causing a massive dust cloud.

As the dust cloud dissipated, the Pokémon saw Tubby standing there, holding a massive boulder up, unable to move without being crushed beneath the massive stone. How he held it up was a miracle in and of itself, as his body should be failing, instead of fighting fate every inch the stone descended.

Silver, seeing her mate in danger, rushed to help him, only for Glameow to hold her back.

"No, let me go, I have to help him!" Silver screamed at her sibling, who kept an expressionless face, not letting Silver go.

"No, he is getting his punishment, he forced Pokémon to evolve just to sate his own lonely existence. The world is better off with out a Pokémon like that." Glameow said, beginning to pull Silver away, despite the latter's struggles.

"No, I won't let him die just because you refuse to accept that I'm not your baby sister anymore. I'm older than you, I always have been and always will be, so stop treating me like you're the eldest one, Grey!" Silver snarled, baring her fangs as she sunk them in Glameow's tail.

"Aaaa, why do you struggle so much, he's nothing but a lowly Pokémon, who deserves punishment?" Glameow asked, heaving with every ounce of its power to pull Silver another inch away from Tubby.

"Because I love him, and I'm willing to die for him, or at least with him!" Silver screeched, biting harder into Glameow's tail, unleashing her claws on Glameow's back, wriggling free.

She charged at Tubby, until a dark shadow appeared in front of her, a sigh of relief being exhaled by Glameow as it ran after Silver, who set herself in an offensive stance, ready to rip the obstacle between her and her love to shreds.

"Move, before I make you, Shadow! It's your fault Tubby is about to die, I won't let you let him die twice over!" Silver snarled, her fangs glinting in the light.

"I know its my fault, but what did you want? You know that Glameow would've scoured the whole forest, and there are worse things than Tubby in here. I never intended to place you or his life or love in danger." Shadow said, tipping her head as Z's hat fell off, a blue shape falling on the ground.

"Wait, you knew about this, but you're the one who told us that story! You lied to protect Silver, you traitor!" Glameow screeched, aiming an Iron Tail at Shadow which she effortlessly deflected.

"Didn't I say that I regularly fought Tubby and won, yet you've lost, so how do you think that you can beat me fresh, you troublesome cat?" Shadow said, then pushed the blue shape in front of Silver.

"You can't save him as you are, but you can die with him, so decide. Show him how much you're willing to give up for him. That is a Rare Candy, it will let you surpass your limits, and in most cases, allow you to evolve, then you'll have the power to save him. Are you willing to be an oddity for him, because its different, a male Purugly isn't strange, most just wanted more power, but a female Purugly, they lose their most treasured trait, their beauty." Shadow said, sitting calmly as if she already knew what was going to happen.

Silver looked at the Rare Candy for a second, and looked up as Tubby closed his eyes, exhaling his last breath. That did it, she ran forwards, scooping up the Rare Candy and swallowing it whole as her body turned white.

"I- I can feel the power, it's, it's, it's OVER 9,000!"Silver yowled as she erupted from the light, now a Purugly. She waster now time as she set herself in a braced stance raising her head as an orange ball appeared, "Now it's time show your strength, the results of your training, don't you think Silver?" Shadow said as Silver exhaled, the ball changing into a massive beam.

"HYPER BEAM!" Silver cried, the attack utterly obliterating any traces of a giant stone from in front of her as she raced to Tubby's side, rubbing against him as she licked him, her tongue rasping across his cheek.

"Well, I think all will be well now, so let's head back, Z and Zoey are most likely back by now, and we don't want them to worry, now do we?" Shadow asked rhetorically as she walked off, not seeing as Tubby returned his mates affections, still smiling. She also didn't have to look back to see Tuffy, Blaze, and Glameow trailing behind her, the memory of this day forever imprinted in their minds.

**A/N: Surprise, I wanted to surprise you with what I'm now referring to as Mass Holiday Upload. Also, in case you didn't notice, this was a purely Pokémon chapter. This will be uploaded as a separate story, but also a part of Sinnoh's Shadow Fox. I wanted to try and make something similar to Pikachu's Adventure they play with movies, and this was the result. Next chapter will be Z and Zoey heading to Snowpoint, where we feature an idea I had. Now, as I said at the start, here is my list of correlations between Z's current team and his 'friends'.**

**Shadow-a dark type, that doesn't like doing something that she deems troublesome, such as fighting a weak opponent. She enjoys a good fight, even if she loses. She also has the ability to form a plan in advance considering how people, or Pokémon, react from the supplied info.-Shikamaru**

**Blaze- a monkey with a penchant for chasing after other females, a perverted monkey, has a crush on a powerful leading female.- Third Hokage & Jiriya.**

**Tuffy-a large physical Pokémon, who excels at close-combat and using his large size.-Choji.**

**Also, it occurred to me that I didn't make one for Kakashi, so I'll have to amend that problem. Oh, I almost forgot, the winner of the poll is…Cynthia, with a majority vote of 56%, Zoey coming in second with 23%, and Candice being last with 20%. So, I guess I can start working on their relationship in the meantime. Also, the idea occurred to me to have some enemies that somewhat resemble Naruto's past enemies, such as Sasuke and Electabuzz, let me know what you guys think of that idea.**

**Finally, this chapter's Pokémon is…Purugly: Purugly is the only Pokémon with a base stat total of 452.**


End file.
